


Always You(FemDick/MaleBarbara)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [25]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Arguing, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Crying, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Loves Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Male Barbara Gordon, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wheelchairs, Worried Dick Grayson, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dick Grayson - Dixie GraysonBarbara Gordon - Brandon GordonBrandon losing his ability to walk and protect his wife struggles to find purpose
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: DC Rule 63 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Always You(FemDick/MaleBarbara)

Brandon's P. O. V 

... I feel someone touch my hand I panicked and grabbed whomevers hand. I looked Dixie! I quickly let go of her hand. I feel my eye's swell she's here! My loving wife is here. I can't believe my own eye's damn I missed her. 

"D-Dixie" I stutter in disbelief and I feel my emotions rise, because I was so scared I'd never see her again 

"I'm here baby" she sniffed 

I look at her face, she looks has if she has been crying for hour's. I feel myself shaking she wrapped her arm's around me. I buried my face in my wife's neck, and tightly wrap my arm's around her. Needing her comforting arm's more than ever. I started crying still imagining never seeing her again. Trying to grasp that I will never be able to walk again. I feel scared, useless and worthless. Dixie, is the only person who kept me alive. Knowing I had to fight to live for her. I started sobbing holding on to tighter 

"hey it's OK" her voice quavering "I'm here" her voice hoarse from crying 

She touched my cheek as her hand shook. I held her hand tears still streaming down her face, has were mine 

"oh, Brandon I'm so sorry" she cried and sniffed

I would say something like 'I'm ok' or 'we'll get through this together' or 'I love you, Dixie' but I don't. I just take in the moment, look at my beautiful, loving wife and be grateful I am here with the person who matters most to me. Out of the hospital. I sat on my wheelchair in my living room. I feel this weight I can't get rid of. I feel so useless 

"I'll fix your fo-" I cut her off 

"I'm going to bed" I use my hands on the wheels rolling to my room

"can I help you? I don't mind--" 

I'm not entirely useless! I spoke bitterly "I don't need your help" 

Month later at home I laid in bed my dad's safe at his place I'm just glad he's alive and safe. I took a deep breath. I feel so weak, pathetic, useless. I hate I can't be there for my wife, when she leaves for patrol. I must stay here and wait for her return. If she gets hurt or worse. I can't do anything fuck I'm such a failure. I grabbed my hair with both my fist frustration running through me. I hear my window opening. I grunted I took another deep breath. I saw my wife holding a bag from my favorite restaurant. I feel so much anger I should be helping her! I don't want to eat. I want to punch my fist through the wall. 

"would it kill you to be smile" she mumbled

I threw my arm's up mad "look at me Dixie! Look at me! I'm so sick of being expected to be happy! I can't do one damn thing for myself! I'm useless and worthless! Fuck" 

Her eye's swelling "you're not useless Brandon, or worthless. At least you didn't die, that's something to be grateful for" 

"yeah well mabye it would've been for the best if I did" I didn't mean to say that 

Her eye's wide in shock "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that"

I rolled to my room to my large bed. I jerked the covers away and got in bed. I grunted in frustration and use my thumb to rub circles in my palm. That night Dixie and I laid in bed facing away from each other. I took a deep breath feeling remorseful. 

"what would I do if you go on patrol and I can't.. Keep you safe? If something were to happen to you" my voice breaking 

"Brandon"

"I already lost my ability to keep my wife out of harm's way. I can't lose" I feel my eye's swell and word's stuck in my throat 

"babe, look at me"

I turn seeing my beautiful wife she had tears in her eye's. I ran my hand up her shirt and rubbed her back. We haven't been intimate since we were at the hospital. She kissed me we wrapped our arm's around each other. 

"I'm so sorry, Dixie" 

"shhh hold me" 

I need a purpose so Dixie gave me one. Oracle, I track coordinates, of crime in Bludhaven on my enhanced computer, and then send them to my wife. Mid-day raining outside. I sat on my wheelchair with my glasses on reading. I hear the door open knowing it's my wife, I put my book down. I rolled in my wheelchair to her. She's been crying a lot my heart shatters. I hate seeing her like that, but she still looks beautiful when she crys 

"Dixie?" 

"I-hi-I need to tell you something" she said and sniffing. She touched her arm, she always does that when she's worried

"Dixie, what's wrong" I asked as I rolled closer to her I held her hand's and gently pulled her down she knelt down. I touched her face "baby talk to me please" 

She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she said 

My eyes went wide pregnant! I'm going to be a dad! A baby!

"w-when did you find out? Are you sure?" I asked 

"I went to the doctor's this morning because I missed my period I-I was going to tell you. I just it's been--" she started crying, 

"hey don't cry baby" I dryed her tears and kissed her. "please don't cry I'm not mad" I wrapped my arm's around her, she hugged my neck burying her face in my neck 

"shhh it's OK, babe" 

"you OK with this, I know it's a lot to take in right now" 

"hey, I'm more than ok with this I know I haven't exactly been the best husband I can be. We'll take it day by day, ok" 

"ok" she smiled and got up "oh! I need to show you what I bought for the baby!" she said 

I couldn't help but chuckle "already" I said face planting 

I took a deep breath we're going to get through this together. I feel my eye's swell I'm gonna be a dad. I'm going to be a dad! Several month's later at home with Dixie. 4 days until her due date for the baby. I sat in my wheelchair and rolled to my room. I saw Dixie looking through her bag for the hospital. She kept mumbling about what she had. I sighed she looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath and rolled to her. She walked to me. I leaned my head on her stomach and felt the baby kick. She rubbed my head gently. We're going to be OK


End file.
